More Than it Hurts You
by D4cHilliN
Summary: After making a devastating, last-minute decision, Stephanie finds herself miles away from New Jersey and engaged to Joe Morelli with a dark secret hanging over her head. Years later, she returns back with both regrets and surprises. R/S HEA.
1. Prologue

Well. I know, I shouldn't be starting ANY new stories but I couldn't get this out of my brain. Besides, I thought this one through, seriously!

Anywho, Enjoy :D

* * *

:_**Prologue:**_

* * *

She was sweating and breathing heavily, packing her bags hastily. She threw her closet door open and pulled out a handful of shirts, yanking them off the hangers violently and stuffing them into the bag left open on her bed. She finished throwing the last of her attire in there and zipped it up quickly before rushing off towards her bathroom to collect her toothbrush and other necessities.

_Four hours ago, Stephanie was snuggling up closer to the man at her side, sighing happily and laying her head on his chest. She felt his arms curve across her naked shoulders, pulling her closer to his warmth and his protection. _

Stephanie pocketed her toothbrush and stabbed her hair spray in the small case on the side of the bag. She grabbed the strap and journeyed into her living room and bent down next to the cage which held her pet. She put her fingers into the holes and smiled lightly at the sleeping form.

"Rex," She whispered, picking the cage up slowly. "We're going to a new home. How does the sound?" She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer.

_The man that laid next to her in the bed planted a kiss on her forehead and she looked up at his face and smiled. There couldn't have been a moment where she felt more happier._

Looking towards the trashcan, she froze and stared. There was a lone item in the basket and it seemed to be mocking her. Setting down both the bag and the cage, Stephanie found herself walking over and taking the item out, staring at it with a grimace.

_He brushed the hair away from her face and grinned too, which always looked so incredibly handsome on him when he did so._

_"I love you Steph." He told her, emotion dripping from his words. "And I always will."_

A horn honking outside startled her and she dropped the item, sending it floating to the ground. She hurried back to her bag, strapping it on her shoulders and picked the cage back up with the sound asleep hamster and rushed out to the front door of her apartment. She stopped at the door and took one last glance at the place, smiling, taking it all in and then raced out the door and down the steps, against taking the elevator.

The item in the living room was left abandoned as she piled her bags in the trunk of the car that was idling outside of her apartment. She closed the trunk and slid into the passenger seat, smiling at the person who was driving and slamming the door closed.

The sun gleamed through the windows of her apartment, making the item almost glow, revealing the words: Pregnant on the front part of it.

Stephanie leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes as the car rolled forward and out of the lot, the memories of the past hours taking effect and leaving her weak and tired.

"Steph?" Joe asked from his seat next to her, steering the car onto the road. "You Okay?"

A low sigh escaped from her mouth. "I'm fine."

"I'm really glad you agreed to go to California with me." She felt him squeeze her hand. Opening her eyes, she gave him a smile that was mirthless and glanced at the ring on her hand.

_Stephanie smiled and kissed him slightly on the lips. "I love you too Carlos and don't you ever forget it."_

"I'm really glad too." She said lowly, hoping he didn't hear her voice crack.

* * *

That might have been slightly confusing and short haha, but it gets better! Reviews, comments, etc, they're all welcome.


	2. Chapter One

_Finally Updated._

_Prepare to be disappointed, xD_

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

_Six Years Later..._

"Honestly Mr. Manoso, I'm saddened to say that you're wasting my time."

Ricardo Carlos Manoso, known as Ranger, stood staring down at the tiny man before him. He had on black dress pants, a black shirt and a black jacket over it, pulling off the shadowy image perfectly. His hair, recently cut short, was dark and matched his unblinking eyes that were set in his brown face, with a scruffy beard. He had his arms folded over his chest which looked to be stretching the material on him to it's limit.

The tiny man, named Riley Mineracki, looked like a man fused with a rat. His teeth were crooked and bucked, his hair was wild and dark and his eye were dark and sunken into his head. He had on lots of shiny jewelry which glistened in the daylight coming in from the windows and there were a dozen or so men standing around him, all stoic and serious faced.

A single man stood beside Ranger. He was as big as a gorilla, standing about a foot taller then Ranger himself and dressed in dark clothes with sunglasses on. He was known as Tank.

Riley was smiling devilishly. "And I don't like people who waste my time."

Ranger unfolded his arms and it was hard to say if he was annoyed or not yet if you looked closely, you could see his jaw clench. "Well we have that in common. But surely you can spare a few more minutes of your precious time to hear me out. You see-"

"Stop." Riley interrupted, frowning suddenly. "As I've said before, you're corporation has no use to me."

"Mr. Mineracki, you haven't heard all it has to offer."

Riley laughed as he clasped his hands together and sighed. "Mr. Manoso. _Ricardo._ How long have you been in this business?" His voice sounded greatly condescending.

Ranger stared. "A long time." Tank watched his statement and saw the lines creasing above his eyebrows and hooked his arm into is pocket.

"Good!" Riley grimaced. "Then you must know that someone of my status wouldn't be caught dealing business with someone like you. What did your corporation do again?"

"We create automobiles."

Riley was silent for a beat and then he erupted in laughter, guffawing and holding his gut as the men crowded behind him chuckled. "I'm sorry, I have no use for automobiles." He flashed a smile that lit up his face. "I can obtain them just fine."

Ranger raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Tank. "Oh can you?"

"Yes. Whoever contacted you and told you to meet me made a mistake. He must have gotten the wrong guy."

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you owned an oil factory." This was in fact a lie. Ranger knew all too well what shady activities Riley Mineracki was accompanied with. Mineracki was an educated man who had graduated at the top of his class. He was also in charge of one the largest and most dangerous mobs around Trenton.

Riley guffawed again and this time, his men laughed louder until he shushed them violently. "No. No oil factory at all."

"Sorry."

Riley was smiling again. "And this meeting is adjourned."

Ranger watched the men began to shuffle out and he made a motion to Tank. "Mr. Mineracki, one more word."

The rat man turned and gave an unpatient look as the men behind him halted as well. "Yes?"

In a flash, Tank and Ranger had both threw back their jackets and pulled out two guns each.

"I've got a parting gift for you." Ranger smirked, before pulling the trigger.

* * *

It was a good day for traveling.

Or so she had thought.

As Stephanie Plum entered Trenton, she instantly spotted the thick clouds overhead, basking the city in shadow and deduced that it was going to pour. The Jersey air however had failed to notice as it increased in temperature, lifting to almost 89 degrees. If there was one place where it could rain and still remain hot, it was here.

Stephanie shot a look to the little girl beside her, strapped into a seat belt with her eyes closed and resting her head on the back of the seat. She had fallen asleep a long time ago, sunglasses framing her face. Stephanie smiled and turned her attention back to the road, taking in the familiar sites one by one.

She hadn't even know she was crying until she felt one of the tears hit her arm. She blinked and wiped them away and sniffed, caught off guard. She hadn't known that the events of the last years would effect her so much.

Stephanie glanced around at the stores, some had been closed for what looked like forever, dusted in gunshots with people milling about, their doors open due to the insufferable heat. She remembered the times in her childhood, when she used to hang out in the exact same spots. She fast forwarded a few years to remember the times when her and Joe Morelli usually met outside of the donut shop.

She glanced towards a building and chuckled, remembering it as the apartment where she used to live so many years ago. There were a few cars in the lot and one in paticular sent her stomach fluttering. Dark colored with tinted windows. She knew it was only her imagination but she wondered if she would find a Latino man sitting behind the wheel.

The memory made her heart ache so she blocked it out of her mind and forced her eyes frontward.

The traffic was terrible, as it always was this time of day and Stephanie heard a car honk somewhere behind her followed by a few curse words.

She grinned. Ah, how she had missed this place.

She took a turn that led her into a well kept neighborhood with houses squashed together in rows, mostly alike aside from the color painted onto them. Before she even swerved into the driveway of a certain house, she could smell it wafting into her nose.

Pot Roast.

Mixed with the homely feeling of the Burg, Stephanie felt her eyes burn when she glanced up and spotted the silvery haired, boney woman standing in the doorway, waving her wrinkled hands. The woman looked younger in a way and bright with fresh makeup on.

"Stephanie, is that you!?" The old woman called.

Stephanie smiled and didn't make an attempt to wipe away the tears this time as she stared up at the porch with twinkling eyes.

A second woman appeared beside the silver haired one, dressed in an apron with a big wooden spoon and the smell of chocolate drifted outside. "Stephanie!?" The second one screamed in delight.

"Jeez," The old woman yelled, laughing. "It's almost like you've been gone for six years."

Stephanie laughed and the little girl beside her stirred and yawned, awakening, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

She asked sleepily, "Are we there yet?"

Stephanie watched her Grandmother Mazur and Ellen, her mom, make their way towards her car and she smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Yup."

And God, was it good to be back.

* * *

_Eh, It was short, confusing and I left a million questions unanswered but that's what brings readers back :P_

_Right? Oo_

_Haha. Review please and thankies for reading._


	3. Chapter Two

(:

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

Stephanie hadn't known how much she missed her parent's house until she sauntered in, tired from her long drive here. The smell of fresh cookies and cakes wafted into her nose and she breathed out heavily, enjoying the scent, her daughter cradled in her arms fast asleep.

"My, it's been too long Stephanie." Came the almost awestruck voice of her mother, Ellen as she closed the door behind her. Ellen's eyes went to the child in her daughter's arms and added in a murmur. "She's beautiful. And so big! Why, the last time I saw her she barely came to my ankle. How old is she now?"

Stephanie shifted her weight to her other foot. Grandma Mazur had disappeared elsewhere, cursing and praising her friend for showing up and giving Stephanie a promise that she'll be back to catch up before running off. Same old Grandma Mazur, she had thought absently. "She'll be seven next month."

Ellen softly patted the girl's hair. "She's so grown. I've missed so many of her birthdays. I was meaning to visit soon."

_Then why hadn't you! _Stephanie wanted to scream, _Why hadn't you come down! At all! Why! _But the next words out of her mouth were, "Kiara would have appreciated that."

Ellen saw the sullen look in her daughter's eyes and frowned sadly. She could read the message Stephanie's face was showing. The older woman bit her lip, envisioning the conversation she had played in her head ever since Stephanie had left.

_Why didn't you visit mom?_

I've been busy. So busy.

_Everyday? ALL DAY? For the past 6 years?_

I..I was planning to..I just-

_Lula came. Connie came. Hell, even Vinnie came! Dad and Grandma Mazur. Everybody but you mom. Why?_

Kiara began to stir and Stephanie rubbed her back, sending the girl back to her dreams. It was then that Ellen Plum took the time to noticed how much the young girl resembled Stephanie and she smiled uncontrollably.

Kiara had the facial features and skin of the Italian, strong and fair. Her eyes, blue and bright, were wide set in her small face, giving her the perfect expression of being innocent. Turning to Stephanie, Ellen, however, also noticed the slight differences.

Where her daughter's hair had once been short, brown and curly, it was now long. Still curly, but longer, reaching her back, pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. Crows feet dimpled the corners of her eyes and small wrinkles were making their way between her skin. Her petite frame wasn't so petite anymore.

But Kiara, her hair was dark. Dark and black and almost abnormally smooth and silky, falling across her shoulders all the way to her waist. And her skin was darkened to a slight tan, a tan that could have been acquired from long days outside under the sun California sun.

"Maybe you should set her in a bed upstairs." Ellen finally said. Stephanie nodded and turned to go before stopping.

"I don't know how long we'll be staying."

Ellen smiled tight. "Hush, don't worry about that now. Lay her down and then come back down." Then, with a soft, sympathetic voice, she added. "We have some things to discuss."

* * *

Ranger was angry, Tank could tell by the way he spoke to their client. There were a few terse words, a bag had been brought out, more terse words were spoken and then that was it. The job had been done, the deed was complete and they were on their way. Tank guessed that the words said were about the body and how it had been handled.

After shooting down Riley the Rat face and his men, Ranger had told Tank to handle the next procedures. So Tank had done so. As directed by the client, they were to bound all the bodies and burn them. Instead however, Ranger had commanded them all to dig graves.

_Dig graves? _A random Rangeman worker had questioned. _But why?_

To say the least, the man had been given a sharp lashing by Ranger and no one else had opened their mouth through the rest. They had dug graves for what seemed like hours and then Ranger had instructed them to throw the bodies into the holes and then pack the dirt back on them.

They did as told.

And now was where all that hard work had blown up in their faces.

_I told you to burn the bodies!_ The client had exclaimed.

Ranger had said nothing.

_Did you hear me! Burn the bodies, I said. I will NOT pay you unless you go back and do as I say!_

Ranger had lowered his voice and said something under his breath. Something that Tank couldn't hear no matter how hard he strained. Something only the client could hear and then no other words had been uttered. The bag was handed over and then the client had rushed away in his newly painted BMW.

What Ranger had said, Tank didn't know but he was glad he didn't.

"I sensed complications." Tank finally spoke up as both men ducked their heads to get into the Rangeman Truck. The giant man had been working for Ranger for what seemed like centuries and their relationship, they both knew, had grown. If only a little. Instead of the silence that was accustomed, they often made small talk. Albeit, small talk about jobs and whatnot.

"I took care of it." Was all Ranger said, arms crossed. Tank stayed silent as he directed the car out of the lot and onto the street. Then, "Where is she?"

Six years later, Tank would have thought he was speaking of someone else. But now, present day, he knew that that someone else wasn't here. "She's still at the building. Gave me a big temper tantrum about being _'locked up'_. Almost sawed my arm off."

Ranger instinctively smiled. The expression was in contrast to his deep sigh and rubbing of his face. "Good. Maybe if she stomps around long enough she'll get tired and go to bed." Tank said nothing as Ranger's phone rung. "Speak of the devil." The Latino man muttered.

"Ricardo." Came the single word from the other line, hard and simmering with rage. Ranger rolled his eyes, waiting for the upcoming headache. She only used his full name when she was angry.

"Julie." He countered back, just as hard with not as much anger.

The daughter of Ranger went into a tirade. "HOW in the world could you lock me in this room! If I had half a mind, I'd sue that big gorilla body guy of yours! He almost gave me a concussion!"

Ranger turned to Tank. "She says you gave her a concussion."

Tank said nothing.

"AND FURTHERMORE, " The young lady wasn't finished yet. "I want out of here. NOW! You hear me? Or I'm coming after you!"

"I'll let you out if you promise not to go back to Connie and Lula."

Tank lightened up unnoticeably at the mention of Lula but Ranger saw. The black, heavyweight woman he had fallen in love with and married years ago. Everyone had been there. Ranger had been best man and Connie had been Maid of Honor.

"You can't tell me what to do." Julie screeched.

"I beg to differ."

Julie silently fumed and Ranger disconnected. Tank couldn't help but smile. "She mad?"

"Big time." Ranger answered. If there was one woman he hated to face, it was Julie. Her parents had contacted him months ago, informing him that they thought Julie needed to bond with him and that they'd be sending her down for the Summer. Ranger had instantly argued.

_Do you think that's a good idea?_ He had asked them.

_Yes. She wants to see you._ Julie's mother had answered.

_But..I don't think I'm then ideal person to be taking care of her._

_You'll do just fine.._

_I don't want her hurt._

_She won't get hurt._

In the end, Ranger had lost and Julie had arrived in all her glory. Everyone had marveled at how much she had grown. A young woman now, going on eighteen, with long hair, gorgeous face and curvy body. At first, Ranger was flabbergasted. What in the world did he know about taking care of kids? Not much, he would soon learn.

They fought. A lot. Julie wanted to explore Trenton and Ranger didn't want her to. There was danger in Trenton, he would say. There's danger everywhere! She would reply. They butted heads like brother and sister and strangely, because of it, they grew closer. Each knew how to push the others buttons.

Whenever Ranger spotted a boy flirt with Julie, he'd have a 'talk' with him and sure enough, the boy wouldn't stand 10 feet from her. And whenever Julie knew Ranger was doing a 'job' as he liked to call it, she'd call. Just to say hello, knowing that he'd never dismiss her calls. It had gotten to be usual in both their lives.

She was staying at Rangeman headquarters at the time being. In her own deluxe bedroom that was sickeningly pink to all the men. 'Barricaded in' was closer to the truth. And for good reason.

Ranger sighed heavily. "Lets go back and face the tigress." He commented. "I'd hate to see that new door broken already."

* * *

After tucking her daughter in, Stephanie ventured back downstairs to find her mother situated in the kitchen. "Where's dad?"

"Out. At the hospital." Her mother answered. Stephanie let that subject go, knowing all too well of the heart attack her father had suffered a few years back. It had been a intensely devastating event. Her father was okay now, thank God, but he still had to attend his weekly checkups which he complained hotly about.

Stephanie took a seat across from Ellen and both women remained silent for a beat.

"So," Ellen spoke up, getting right to the point. "Why're you back?"

Stephanie focused on the table. "I-Me and Joe got a divorce." If Ellen was surprised, she didn't show it. "I decided...I couldn't stay in that house any longer. I wanted out. So I came back here. Packed up and left. I guess I wanted a sense of security or...comfort."

"And Kiara?"

Stephanie sighed deeply. "Joe's staying in California and I'm moving back here. We..decided that it'd be best if she stayed with me during the summer and then..."Her breath caught. "Then she'd be with Joe for the rest of the year. You know, so she wouldn't have to lose her friends?" Tears were brimming Stephanie's eyes, pooling and falling down her cheeks.

Ellen put a hand on her daughter's. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

Stephanie smiled sadly. "I guess you just never think it won't work out ya know? I...I just-"

"How long have you two been divorced?"

Stephanie straightened and retracted her hand out of her mother's reach. "We haven't finalized it yet. I just had to get out of there. I wanted to leave so I did and ha made no objections. Him and his lawyer should be coming down in a few days so we can get it court approved."

"Are you okay?" Ellen wasn't use to seeing her daughter so down, so defeated. She had always been such a strong girl.

"I'm fine, I guess. It just didn't work out. I get that, Joe gets that. The only person who doesn't get it is Kiara." Stephanie wiped her eyes.

Ellen patted her shoulder. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks." Was all Stephanie managed.

"Well," In one swift move, Ellen got to her feet and raced to the stove. "You hungry? You look exhausted from that long car ride. I'll bake a cake for you so you'll regain some of that strength."

Stephanie didn't argue. Secretly, she'd been craving one of her mother's famous cakes for a long time. She licked her lips in expectations and told herself that everything was going to be okay.

She had her health. Her mother, her Grandma, her friends, who she was intending to drop in on soon enough. How much has Trenton changed? Was what she wondered absently. She had a place to stand, food to eat and people who cared about her.

And she had her daughter.

_But only for the summer._

She ignored that thought and closed her eyes. Think about something else, something entirely different, she told herself. Something fun and exciting and loving.

"...Oh and by the way," Ellen was saying as she pulled out pots and pans. "Julie is a doll! She's been helping me cook and clean and bake and do loads of stuff. I've never met a girl like her. Too bad Vinnie dragged her-"

"Julie?" Stephanie's brow furrowed in confusion.

Ellen smiled. "Yeah Julie. You remember her don't you? She's the daughter of that Latino man you used to spend time with. She's grown so much. She feels like a part of the Trenton family already. Why it feels like just yesterday-"

The rest of her mother's words were lost in a haze however as her mind reeled and something inside her rose to spark an ache of pain.

_Ranger..._

My lord, how had she forgotten! Her eyes misted but she steeled herself. No crying, not now anyway. So Ranger was still hanging around Trenton? She wondered if he was still a bounty hunter. If he still had Rangeman. Was he still dressing in all black? How did he look? She found herself overly compelled with a sense to _know everything _about him.

Then the other questions arose in her head. The painful, terrifying ones that made her wish she had stayed in California.

Would he forgive her? Had he forgotten about her? Was he married, dating?

Her throat stung as she swallowed. And why was Julie here? Of all people? Stephanie was actually excited to see the girl again, remembering her wit and strong willed attitude.

Boy, this was getting more interesting and disturbing by the minute. Just how much_** had**_ Trenton changed?

* * *

Whoa, long awaited update. (bows) You all are welcome. Read and Review please. Let me know what ya think. I hope this chapter answered SOME questions at least. But yet, some are still drifting in space, waiting to be answered xD

I promise that the next chapter will not take as long.

Luv ya.


	4. Chapter Three

Long time no update huh?

Hm.

I have no excuse for that so...

Enjoy! You guys plenty deserve this.

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

When Ranger first came to a stop in front of Julie's door, he smiled.

"Have you fed her?" He asked one of his men, who seemed to have the unfortunate task of keeping guard.

"We've been sliding food under the door."

The Latino man shook his head and jerked his head backwards. The man got the idea and scurried off. Ranger then commenced to moving all of the furniture they had carried into the hallway to block her door, out of the way.

And to top it off, they had even put a lock on the door as well.

He opened it and looked in, sweeping his eyes across the completely pink and white room. He squinted his eyes a tinge, observing how very contrasting her room was to the rest of the Rangeman quarters.

He stepped inside, not finding a trace of his daughter. "Julie?" He called out, walking over to check the attached bathroom. He completely missed the jarred closet.

As soon as Ranger made it to the bathroom door, Julie tiptoed out of the closet, slammed the bedroom door shut and snapped on the lock.

"Julie!" He growled, stomping over to it.

"Now how do you feel!" She mocked, sticking out her tongue although he couldn't see it.

"Let me out." She heard him command in a contained voice.

Julie snickered to herself. "Not a chance." She knocked on the door once with her knuckle."I hope you have a good time in there, _dad_. I should be back by sundown."

"Julie," He grumbled threateningly, his voice muffled by the closed door. "I will have my men on you so fast; you'll never see it coming." He waited for a reply but was angered when he got none. "JULIE? I will break this door down. JULIE?" He put his ear to the door just in time to hear the elevator doors at the end of the hall close shut.

* * *

Stephanie wasn't one for surprising. Why, for her thirteenth birthday when her mother had threw a party, she had accidentally knocked her Grandma Mazur out due to the suddenness of it. It wasn't her fault. She just hadn't expected the older woman to jump out of the closet like that.

But, coincidentally, she was about to do the same thing she detested to her once belonged business partner, Connie. In actuality, she wouldn't be jumping out of any closets but she was going to appear before her in the flesh after a good five or six years. That was the equivalent of jumping out of closets, she guessed.

The brown haired woman parked outside of the little bonds office and smiled in spite of herself. After all these years, she just couldn't believe that it was still up and running. She wondered if Vinnie still owned it, wondered who was the new 'bounty hunter' and, for the first time since arriving back in Trenton, she pondered if Connie was _even still_ working there or if she still lived here. Stephanie rolled her eyes at her own obliviousness and got out of the car.

After the almost peculiar conversation with her mother about her soon-to-be divorce and such, she had gone sightseeing around her own town and it was pretty much the same. Same old stores, same restaurants, same apartments. Trenton: The city that never upgraded. She had made a mental note to show her daughter the city where she had grown up. Then she had gone to check in on her favorite (_or not so favorite_) bonds office owned by her weirdo cousin.

Even after her earlier thoughts, Stephanie had expected to see Connie sitting at that desk regardless. She expected to see papers piled up, a brown couch in the corner and stained rugs because Vinnie was a cheapskate when it came to furnishing.

What she hadn't expected was to see a brown skinned teen sitting at the desk, her feet up, and reclined back. Her deep brown hair fell across her shoulders, her eyes looked lazy and bored and the clothes she wore reminded Stephanie of army brats.

The girl turned upon her entrance, instantly shot to her feet and took on a sheepish look as if she had been caught in a sinful act. But, when the girl stared long enough, her look faded into relief. " Oh, hello there. If you're looking for Connie, she's not here yet." The girl rolled her eyes. "The woman would be late to her own funeral...Hey, you look familiar."

So did she, Stephanie thought, watching the Latino girl squint her eyes in suspicion... "Julie?" She asked carefully. She knew it had to be upon inspection. Same light skin, some long silky hair, almost the same tone of voice. She was older though, no doubt. Maybe in her mid teens.

Obviously taken aback that the woman knew her, Julie cocked her head to the side. "That's me but who are..."

Before she could finish her sentence, the door came open and a woman bustled in. "Oh jeez, my alarm didn't even go off. I swear I..."Her words trailed off as she took in the woman in front of her; first the smiling teenager and then the foreign looking lady who was giving her a warm look. "Oh hello there Miss, is there something you wanted?"

Stephanie's grin widened and she put hands on hips. "Miss? You're calling me _miss_ now, Connie? Do I really look that old?"

Connie's face rumpled in confusion but, a few beats later, it lighted and if you looked close enough, you could see the tears twinkling in her eyes when she exclaimed, "Stephanie!"

Before Steph could even comprehend it, she was dragged into a big bear hug by the woman who, in her standards, hadn't changed so much. Maybe a little wider around the midsection, a couple more wrinkles in her forehead then usual, a thinning of her hair. There was no doubt that the woman was aging but she was doing it quite gracefully.

"...Connie..." A wheeze.

"Yes?"

"..Can't...breath."

Connie let her go with a 'oops' and a laugh. She made a big scene of standing back and giving her long time friend a once over. "Wow. Stephanie Plum. Did you ever think you'd be back in this run down office again?" She motioned around.

Stephanie glanced around and her smile faded a little. "No, I never thought I would."

"Hold on, Stephanie _Plum_!" Julie was speaking up now, rounding the desk to stand beside the women. She eyed her. "That name sounds so damn familiar..."

Connie gave the girl a dull look and it was enough to let Stephanie know that they were friends. "Think hard. Now who exactly saved you when you were kidnapped?" She said it so lax as if a kidnapping was every day news. And, in the Trenton, it kinda was.

Julie instantly perked and lurched forward, wrapping the brown haired woman in her arms while she babbled on. "Oh my god! I knew it was you! Well...I had a feeling. Your name sounded too familiar but man, you look _different_!"

Stephanie smiled at the girl when she let her go. "Well, I've gotta say, you look different as well. You've grown a lot."

The girl posed and obviously took the statement as a compliment. Connie pushed her out of the way to gain access into Steph's face. "_Soooooooooooo_! You're back in town! Wow, this is_ amazing_! I can't believe you're back. Jeez, Lula is gonna be pissed when she finds out you're here. Man oh man, this is crazy. Look at me I'm rambling, haha. I-" She was forcefully cut off by Julie who shoved her out of the way to reclaim her original position.

"She doesn't want to listen to you and your illiterate sentences." The teen pouted.

"Illiterate! How dare you. I'll have you know that I was done with high school way before you were born."

"Could have fooled me."

Stephanie watched the two females glare and shout at each other and couldn't help but put on a bemused smile. She saw their relationship to be a bit unorthodox and she found herself wondering why, out of all people, Julie had chosen to befriend the elder woman. It wasn't that Connie wasn't fun but it just seemed strange that Julie hadn't opted to make friends with people more her age. Her mind snapped to attention when the oldest woman's words came back to mind. "Hey, where is Lula?"

The two stopped abruptly and turned to face her, both breaking out in smiles. "Oh she's out. Around. You know, she doesn't' live her anymore right?"

No, she hadn't known that. Her eyes bugged out of their sockets from the information. "Really? Where's she at now?"

"Morris-ville. A little down south from here. Her and Tank have a house down there."

Stephanie blinked. She knew of the couple's wedding only through telephone, text messages and emails. She hadn't been able to come down and participate because that was the week when her daughter had come down with a severe illness. She sent her 'congratulations' and promised to come down and visit soon enough. That was years ago. She often wondered how their marriage was going. She knew from experience that everything wasn't all its cracked up to be.

"She still comes up here though." Julia was speaking now, explaining. "Off and on. At least two times a week." She was smiling coolly. "If we don't tell her about your arrival then she'll kick all of our asses."

Everyone nodded in agreement to this. Lula liked to kick asses.

"I've got to ask," Steph began as Connie took her seat behind the desk. It was almost haunting to see her, six years later, still sitting in the same spot with the same look on her face in the same place. She shook her head to clear it. "Who's the new bounty hunter?"

It was suppose to be a joking question which she followed up with a laugh. She hadn't really expected an answer for some reason because, she didn't really see anyone tripping over themselves to try and get _this_ job. She had a few people in mind who could be potential bond officers though.

But, _she did not in all her years of living_; she did not expect what happened next. She watched Connie give Julie a knowing look and the teen put on a lopsided smile.

"You're looking at her."

It was then when Stephanie noticed the words embroidered on the front of the girl's shirt:

**_Julie. Bond Enforcement Agent_**.

That couldn't be good.

* * *

Man. I know it was short but forgive me. Anyway, there you go. Hope people still come around to check this out, haha.


	5. Chapter Four

Lets just...get right to the story! ^_^

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Stephanie laughed.

Good and hard. Big, hearty, chest-trembling laughs that left her doubled over. Tears ran down her eyes and her lungs demanded air but she continued to laugh nevertheless until she could barely see straight.

Connie and Julie exchanged looks. They hadn't expected this at all. The teen's expression instantly changed to anger; her being the new bounty hunter was not suppose to be a joke! She could do it just as good as Stephanie, if not better.

"What's so funny?" Julie demanded heatedly, arms folded across her amble chest, face in a slight pout.

Stephanie straightened up at the site of the young girl, realizing the hurt in her tone. She hadn't meant to offend her. No, not at all. Her amusement had not come from Julie's inexperience. In actually, Stephanie guessed that the girl was probably better at her at it. _Anyone_ was better than her at it. Especially a brown haired teenager who had a father that could supply her with almost anything; whether it be combat skills or equipment.

Father. Her father. Stephanie squeezed her lips together hard, trying to suppress her laughter. _That_ was what had caused her to burst out in an uproar. Stephanie could only _imagine_ the look on Ranger's face when his daughter waltz up to him and showed him that badge. She wondered if he just stared at her stoically and then, simply, tossed her out of a window. Another bark of laughter seeped through. The idea of Ranger having to deal with another bounty hunter, one of his own kin at that, was too deliriously funny, too helplessly ironic.

She snapped out of her gaze to see Connie giving off a quizzical look and Julie glaring daggers.

"I'm sorry..."Stephanie strained out, smiling tightly. "I wasn't laughing at you. It's just..." She trailed off however because, just then, her worst nightmare walked through the door.

"Julie." It breathed menacingly, causing all the hairs on Stephanie's neck to stand up in alert. "Locking me in that room was_ NOT_ a good idea."

Julie smiled, in triumphant, putting hands on hips and raising an eyebrow. _Oh no...that couldn't be..._Stephanie took the time to catch a glimpse backwards which proved to be fatal. _Oh God, I should have just ran out the back door!_

Her eyes landed on Ranger. A completely different Ranger than she had come to know. A Ranger of a dark brown hue, a scruffy, manly beard. A Ranger wearing a black suit with loafers and sunglasses. A Ranger with fists balled, mouth in a tight line and short hair. He was so different. So very different. But Stephanie couldn't pinpoint exactly how. Maybe it was his beard? No, she though instantly, this change had nothing to do with his appearance. Something else was new. But what?

Ranger wasn't paying her any attention at all. All his fury was wrapped around his daughter. Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief and made a split second decision. _I need to run...  
_

One second. One! One second too late. Ranger turned to her a second before she started to sprint, feeling her gaze on him.

Then time stopped.

Or, at least, that's what it felt like to Stephanie. She saw his eyebrows furrow in obvious confusion and then recognition dawned and he swiped off his glasses to stare wide eyed at her. Stephanie felt frozen under his dark irises, her breath coming short, her heart stopping. The surprise on his face was palpable and it was then that she saw the answer to her previous question. About why he seemed to different.

Six years ago, Ranger would have never showed an inkling of concern, a smidgen of surprise, a flicker of emotion . But now, Stephanie was aware of every little thing he felt. The amazement, the hurt, the fear, the anger. So much anger.

And she couldn't help but think that this Ranger was way more unnerving.

"Dad, " Julie beamed, obliviously unaware of the large block of tension in the room. "This is Stephanie! Remember! She helped save me? She's like your best friend right? I always thought you guys were. Then again, I was kidnapped then..." She waved that off flippantly, as if it was a natural occurrence. "But anyway, she's back! Isn't this great?"

Ranger didn't reply right away. He just kept staring at Stephanie, his eyes hard and cold. "It's fantastic." Was his hostile reply, venom dripping from every word. Stephanie flinched at his tone, her eyes starting to burn.

Julie frowned, displeased at her father's reaction. "Dad, what-" She was cut off by Connie who had laid a had on her shoulder and shook her head head once fiercely. It was then that Julie noticed the awkward, uncomfortable silence and the simmering anger her father was giving off. She blinked in confusion but didn't say another word.

"How are you?"_ Stupid, stupid, stupid_! Is that the best she could come up with? Stephanie inwardly groaned.

Ranger chuckled, a cold, dark one that made her chest tighten in pain. "Just fine."

"I...I...you look different."

"Six years ages a man." He had successfully conjured up the nonchalant stare she remembered from so long ago.

"It doesn't feel like it's been six years." She attempted a laugh but it fell short.

Then he did something that broke her heart even more. He smiled. A mirthless, icy smile that portrayed such a great sadness in his eyes. "Only to you, Stephanie." He said in a sad voice barely above a whisper. "Only to you."

Oh God, this is a disaster. Stephanie thought, clenching her teeth to keep from crying. Her voice was shaky and her body felt weak. "I'm so sor-"

Fury lit up his features once more. "Don't." He hissed vehemently, his fists shaking. "Don't you dare." He broke his gaze to turn to his daughter. "In the car." He commanded, his voice slightly trembling.

"But dad I-"

"_NOW!_" He roared.

All three women flinched at that and Julie wasted no time scurrying out. He then turned to Connie, deliberately ignoring the ghost from his past. He nodded as a goodbye and then walked away without another word.

Stephanie felt herself sinking. She wanted to say something, she wanted to attempt to apologize, again, for the event so long ago that the man still held a grudge against but she couldn't find any words adequate enough. His rage towards her had thrown her off. She knew his reaction to her presence wasn't going to be pretty but, for the life of her, she hadn't expected his emotions to still be so raw.

_What, did you think he would just accept you with open arms?__ Be smiling with a bouquet of roses and a_ _ring with a happily ever after ending? You left this man! Left! Just up and left him with no goodbye, no assurance of a visit, no explanation of your actions. Of course he's still going to be angry, of course he's still going to be hurt._

"Ranger-!" Her voice came to her at last, as a squeak, a plea. She couldn't let him leave on this note.

"My name's Ricardo." Was his sharp reply before walking out and disappearing into his car.

* * *

It was short but LONG OVERDUE, haha.

Tell me what you thought!


	6. Chapter Five

Look at this. Another update.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

The silence engulfing the car made Julie uncomfortable. She fidgeted around in the passenger seat of one of the deluxe, all black, expensive-looking vehicles that her father always seemed to have at hand. The brown haired girl remembered when she had questioned him about his line of work, his seemingly unlimited supply of money but she had never got a concrete answer. It was then that she created the image that her dad was some sort of secret agent. It would explain some things after all.

Julie reclined back in the seat and shot a glance towards her dad; noting his barely contained expression, his death grip on the steering wheel, the grinding of his teeth. Her face paled. She had saw him mad before, sure but never this bad. Why, once she had fallen asleep over a boy's house while watching a movie and had awoken to her enraged father overshadowing them with a murderous intent in his eyes. She had tried to explain herself but her dad had went on to rant about "rules" and "look at what time it is" and, overall, he had scared the boy to death and she had never seen him again.

She remembered their heated argument in the car that fatal night. Where she had called him an overbearing jackass and how she hated him. She had said many more things when they arrived home, too. Some things she had been ashamed of even when they came out of her mouth and made her duck her had in embarrassment now. Such hurtful things, about him even being her real father because _real_ fathers don't abandon their kids, no matter what mistake had been made. Julie recalled his face to that statement; how Ranger's expression had flickered once to torment before transforming to indifferent.

Now, as she dared another glance at her dad, the anger radiating from his body was almost visible. Stephanie had made him angry, that much the teenager knew, but why? How? Julie tried to conjure up a image of her dad and Stephanie but the only thing that came to mind was that gut-wrenching day her father got shot and she charged that man and...

The rest was a blur she was grateful of. She couldn't even count the number of times that very same nightmare had plagued her mind, both in dreams and out of.

She snapped away from her own demons and sighed, laying her head back. Julie started to number off the things she knew:

Her dad was mad. Raging mad.

It had to do with Stephanie. But _she_ hadn't been mad. No...more like...hurt? Regretful?

Something, unbeknown to her, had happened between them. And she was more than curious to find out what. Why exactly had Stephanie left Trenton six years ago? Julie asked herself. Maybe she'd investigate it._ Purely out of curiosity_, she assured herself after wards.

And, last but not least, she needed to figure out a way to ditch her heated father to go do her bounty hunter thing. No one else was gonna do it after all...

"Take that damn badge off." Her dad suddenly barked out, startling her. It was like he could read her damn mind.

"But-"

"Take it off, Julie."

She set her jaw, unwilling to bow to his whims any longer. "No, okay? I'm the new bounty hunter whether you like it or not. I've been doing it for almost a month now and I'm really good at it! Don't you see-"

"Julie," He snarled, interrupting, swiveling towards her at a stop light. "Do you want to know what I did see? I_ did _see you get tossed out of a window by a maniac. I _did_ see you broke your arm and almost fracture your spine. I _did_ see you get shot at. I _did _see somebody try to lite you on fire. That is no job for a woman. Especially a teenager!"

"Stephanie did it!" She heard herself screech before she could stop herself. "Steph did it just fine!" In actuality, she didn't know how "fine" Stephanie was at it but she had needed something to say.

Ranger averted his attention as he propelled the car under the green light. "Stephanie _did _do it." He consented quietly.

"Then why can't I?"

"Because you aren't Stephanie."

"DAD!"

"Stop. Just stop it, Julie. You don't know how many dangerous situations Stephanie got herself into. Don't talk on subjects you have no knowledge on."

"Are you kidding me? _I_ don't know? I was the one who was kidnapped for days! I was in her apartment along with her when you came in and got shot! I know about dangerous situations, dad."

"Yeah, and look at that."

"Look at what? I got out perfectly fine-"

"Did you?" Her father's tone had lowered to an intimidating amount. "Did you really get out perfectly fine, Julie?"

The girl faltered, sensing, almost instantly, what her dad was trying to say. _No_, she thought absently, _No, I got out with nightmares. Ugly, gruesome ones. Ones I still have today._

"I was a little girl then, dad. I'm older now." Julie stated, her voice an octave lower. "I can handle myself."

_That's exactly what I'm afraid of_, Ranger thought grimly.

* * *

"Did you see his face?" Stephanie had asked as soon as Ranger had exited the bonds office, tears gleaming in her eyes. "He hates me."

Although she hadn't really been talking to anyone, Connie offered up an answer. "He was...pretty upset."

Stephanie lowered her head. "I hadn't meant to hurt her." She whispered to herself, pleading with her own mind, trying to convince _herself _she was telling the truth. "I...I had just been scared."

Connie gave the girl a concerned look, got up, and moved the limb Stephanie onto the mahogany couch they had had positioned to the far wall of the bonds office for decades. "Steph?"

The woman didn't move, didn't reply; she just kept mumbling to herself.

"Steph!"

The brown haired woman glanced up.

"There's something I have to tell you." The older woman started. "I probably should have told you as soon as you walked in. It might have saved you the awkward conversation."

Stephanie perked up but remained silent, watching Connie with unblinking eyes.

"You remember the guarded Ranger? The one who dressed in all black, combat boots? Well yeah, that Ranger died a long time ago. He's...changed, Stephanie. Both mentally and emotionally. He still works with Rangeman but it has expanded. And, I suspect, that he's taken on a new job somewhere along with it. I'm not sure what exactly it is but I think it's pretty bad. A bit shady."

As if his original job wasn't shady, Stephanie thought absently, but she dared not voice her thoughts.

"His behavior is more...erratic. A little scarier. It's like he completely abandoned his former self. He's just...not the Ranger you remember."

"I figured." Stephanie said sarcastically. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, because." Connie shrugged, taking her seat behind the desk once more. "That change of his? It started a few years back."

Suddenly, Stephanie's mouth grew dry and her eyes widened, finally realizing where the woman was going with this. "How many years back?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Six years."

The brown haired woman shot to her feet, glaring daggers at her friend. "What are you trying to say?" She demanded angrily. "That_ I_ made him that way! That I broke his resolve? Don't blame me for that, Connie! I didn't do anything!"

"Steph-"

"I wasn't that important to him!" She continued to scream violently, waving her arms all around. "He said he wasn't ready for a relationship! He said he wasn't ready! What was I suppose to do?" Tears had begun to run down her eyes while she continued to shout and scream and stomp her feet. "What was I suppose to do? I had to think about the both of us! I couldn't stay here, Connie! I couldn't! Joe...he...I didn't know what to do!"

Connie came around her desk as soon as Stephanie collapsed to the ground, shoulders shaking from her cries. "Shhh, shhh, I'm sorry. It's alright."

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Was her feeble attempt at words, mumbled through her tears. "I loved him. I _love_ him." She flash-backed to the reunion she had just had with him. She recalled his rage, his hurt, the flicker of fear that had ran through his eyes. What was he afraid of?

_Me_, she thought with agony, _He's afraid of me_. But why?

"Maybe you should just stay clear of him." Connie was saying, holding her in comfort. "Just give him some space."

Stephanie saw Ranger's eyes again; his dark eyes looking at her with adoration so many years ago. Then she saw the hard pools of black water glaring at her with unrestrained disgust.

_What have I done to him_?

"Connie." Stephanie whispered. "I hadn't meant to hurt him, I swear."

"I believe you." She soothed, rubbing her back. "And I know you're in a fragile state but..._what the hell happened all those years ago_?"

The younger woman laughed softly, rubbing her eyes before sighing. "It's a long story..."

* * *

A sharp, loud crash resounded from the inner confines of Rangerman. Another short silence followed by a ear-blowing boom and the sound of something; a piece of furniture maybe; breaking. The Rangeman employees could hear it from their perches on the bottom floors but no one looked up, no one said a word, flinched. No one even made an inkling that they heard it. They had all heard it before. Albeit, this one seemed to be much worse than the ones beforehand.

Their boss was...relieving his anger.

Lester, a recruit that had been there for a long enough time to gain a respected title, found himself glancing up when another item upstairs connected with something hard. By order, he was suppose to be out on business but, like everyone else, he had heard the news.

Stephanie Plum was back in town.

When word made it to back to Rangeman, the man knew better than to leave. If worse came to worse, Lester was the only one who could calm Ranger down. Or, at least, slow him down. Ever since Tank's absences grew more and more each year, Lester had been promoted to right hand man, via Ranger's word. There was no special ceremony, no torch to be held, no badge. Ranger had come to him one day, sat him down and said,

"Tank has responsibilities at home to attend to. He can't be here as often as he use to."

Lester had nodded; he knew what Tank and Lulu was going through at home.

And that was it. Ranger didn't say anything else, didn't even put what he wanted into words. As if saying it was a sin, an omen, a betrayal to his greatest friend. Nevertheless, Lester had known exactly what he wanted. _I need you to take Tank's place_.

After wards, Lester was everywhere Ranger was. The relationship between his boss and Tank never dwindled but a new relationship grew in it's place. One that left Lester with a better understanding of his boss. His respect for the man grew, his pride at being beside his side left his heart swelled to capacity.

Lester knew Ranger. And he knew that, even if he would not admit it, the Latino man was hurting. Horribly. The past between Stephanie and him was no secret but the break between them that had happened six years ago was. No one knew exactly why she had left but they all knew better to ask him if he was okay, if he was broken by it. And no one had to. The altercation to his being was enough of an answer.

This was why Lester would never leave him at this crucial moment. Another loud noise vibrated from upstairs and he got to his feet, ordering someone to take the position he had just vacated before the monitor and climbed the steps. He went all the way to the very top, bypassing the floor that held a brown haired teenage girl locked in her room, guarded by three guys. Lester came to stop outside of Ranger's room and leaned on the door.

He would not knock; he knew better than that. Ranger was far too...unconstrained for any company. He would simply wait.

So, with a yawn, Lester took a seat outside the room and waited for his boss to resurface from the muddy waters that Stephanie's reappearance had sent him into.

* * *

Ranger grabbed the next thing closest to him, a wooden chair he didn't remembered buying, and sent it flying towards the wall. On impact, little wooden pieces were sent spiraling through the air. They had barely hit the floor before he lifted the T.V from its spot and crashed it into the floor repeatedly. Breathing heavily, he stormed into the kitchen and commenced to pulling out all the drawers, knocking over all the plates and kicking over the refrigerator.

While he continued this rampage, he assured himself that he was NOT doing this because Stephanie had came back. He was NOT doing this because, when he ran into her, his heart had raced just as it had all those years ago. He was NOT doing this because he was angry at himself for still having any kinds of feelings for that woman. He was NOT doing this because of Stephanie.

Those words remained in his brain, becoming a mantra while he commenced to destroying any and everything in his path.

_That way_, Ranger thought bitterly, _I won't be the only thing in this place that's broken_.

* * *

Longer Chapter! Happy? Haha. And Thanks to all who reviewed the last one! I greatly appreciate it!

-D4


	7. Chapter Six

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Stephanie awoke to a three foot, forty one pound girl on top of her, staring down at her with wide, excited eyes. She felt a momentary surge of shock but then she relaxed and smiled at her daughter, watching the cascade of long, dark hair fall across her shoulders.

The little girl grinned and, for a split second, Stephanie saw the image of Ranger pop into her head before it vanished, replaced by a mountain of guilt. The event from yesterday had left her defeated and devastated. She had immediately left the bonds office after her tremulous talk with Connie, promising to call (or visit, depending on how brave she was feeling) before retreating to her parents house, locking herself in her old room and falling asleep.

"What are you so happy about?" Stephanie asked, blinking.

"Daddy's on the phone!" Kiara squealed delightedly, a twinkle in her blue eyes, the only thing that she had gotten from Stephanie, it seemed. "He wants to talk to you."

The woman lifted herself to a sitting position while setting her daughter onto the ground. Although she wouldn't show it or admit it; talking to Joe was the very least thing she wanted to do at this moment. She felt guilt weed it's way back into her chest. _He deserves it_, she thought reluctantly, _after all you've done, he deserves this._

Stephanie walked out of the room with Kiara at her heels and found her mother conversing on the phone with Joe, presumably. Her mother spotted her, bid a quick farewell and handed the device over, giving Stephanie a sympathetic look that she could only determine meant that Ellen Plum was sorry for this unfortunate incident.

"Joe?" She spoke, after her mother had dragged Kiara out of the room.

"Stephanie." His voice wasn't hard, wasn't harsh. It was just indifferent. "How are you?"

"Fine." She twisted the cord of the phone uncomfortably. "What about you?"

"My pride's been made a mockery of while my life has been revealed as a lie but, other than that, I'm pretty good."

Stephanie bit her lip to keep from sighing. She couldn't count the number of times she had told Joe she was sorry, that she hadn't meant to hurt him, that she still loved him dearly, that it had been a very huge and wrong mistake on her part. She couldn't count the number of times she had pleaded with him after wards. It took her years to realized that he just wasn't going to forgive her, that the crime she had committed to his dignity was unforgivable. There had been nothing else left to do but file for a divorce and, sadly enough, Joe hadn't opposed once.

Still, even though she had mumbled it again and again like a prayer, she said now, "I'm sorry."

"I am too."

"Really Joe, I hadn't meant to hurt you." It seemed as though this was her new prayer line.

"You never meant to hurt anyone do you? Do you even know how much of an uproar you're going to cause when you tell that man that you've lied to him? That you've kept something like this a secret, not only from him but from me and Kiara herself?" His tone had quickly turned rough. He had obviously been trying very hard not to lose his temper.

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. What could she say?

"You might not have meant to hurt anyone, Steph but, by God, you have. You've hurt every single person in this equation."

"Joe-" She started to wheeze, her throat tightening. She didn't think she could take this any longer, didn't think she could withstand more damage to her heart from his biting words.

He heard her distress even from the silence and, even though he was millions of miles away and didn't owe her one damn thing, he gave her the favor of dropping the subject. "Relax. I didn't call to talk about this. I just wanted to speak with Kiara and I wanted to inform you that my lawyer and I are going to be coming down there soon. You know, so we can sign the papers."

"How soon?"

"I'm not sure. My schedule's been busy. Homicides are falling all over the place." At Trenton, Joe had been a cop. It was his calling, his expertise. So, after moving, he hadn't wasted any time in getting another law enforcement job in Tracy, the city they'd moved to in California. He was right; it was a hotbed for crime. The perfect opportunity for him.

"Oh. Well okay, call ahead to let me know a specific date, would you? So I can be ready."

"Of course. I wouldn't _dream_ of inconveniencing you." Then he hung up.

Stephanie hung up as well, thinking that their conversation could have been worse. It took some time but her feelings for Joe had dwindled down to nothing but an obligation. After so many years of him trying to break her down, make her feel guiltier than she already had been, made Stephanie believe that the love between herself and Joesph had strained into regret, sickness and anger. Nothing could be salvaged from their relationship. Not anymore.

So yes, she would have to deal with him but only for Kiara. Only because he was Kiara's father...or, at the very least, the father she'd grown up with.

Joe's words came back to her mind and she bowed her head in shame. She hadn't told him about her intentions, hadn't told him that she was going to reveal to everyone exactly why they got divorced. But, of course, Joseph Morelli knew. He knew her like the back of his hand. He knew she'd want to get this off her chest and he probably even knew that she was still in love with Ranger and she wanted him so bad it hurt.

And, like the gentlemen he was, Joe wasn't going to stop her.

"Mommy?"

Stephanie turned to see her daughter in all her glory. Her large, light eyes stared up at her with an innocence that almost broke her heart. "Yes, dear?"

"Is daddy coming here?"

She swallowed hard. "Yes, sweetie, he is."

Her little face beamed. "So you guys are getting back together?"

The sentence shocked Stephanie enough to make her flinch. Kiara was too smart, she realized, to fool. She had picked up on the tones, the actions, the responses. She knew her parents were close to the last line. It occurred to Stephanie then that Joe and her still hadn't spoken about the most important thing concerning their breakup.

Kiara.

Who was to keep her? She knew they had made the plan of Kiara staying with her during the summer and then him for the school year, an agreement she still regretted but what after that? Stephanie didn't think she could to that until Kiara graduated but could she break the girl's foundation? Have her flying across the state every few months? How selfish was that? Would their be joint custody? Would Joe fight for her? She wouldn't put him past it.

Just how much of her daughter's world was she planning to destroy?

"Kiara..."

The six year old's face darkened immediately. Her mother often used that tone when telling her that something wasn't going to happen, that she wasn't going to get what she wanted. "I want daddy!"

"Kiara please-"

The girl raced out of the room before Stephanie could get out another word, slamming a door. The woman sighed and Ellen stuck her head in. "Poor thing." The older woman murmured, and Stephanie wasn't sure whether she was talking about Kiara or her worthless excuse for a mother.

* * *

"Hey-o!"

Connie glanced up from her spot at the desk to see Julie, decked in full bounty hunter gear, step into the room.

"Hey, how'd you get out?"

The teen huffed. "What do you mean? I can do as I please." She received an unconvinced look and sighed. "Dad's not doing so well. Actually, he's a mess. He broke everything in site. It's like he's a wild boar. It was easy to get out."

"Don't you think it's dangerous for you to disobey him when he's that angry?"

Julie shrugged. "I was hoping to be back before he missed me." She came to stand before Connie's sitting form, putting palms on the desk. "Now...what can you tell me about Stephanie and my dad?"

"Nothing that's your business."

"Aw come on! My dad's yelling at any living thing that crosses him. I've never seen him this ticked and I know it has to do with Stephanie. I tried asking those Rangeman buffs but they all ignored me."

"It's none of your concern, Julie, seriously." Connie stated, averting her gaze to shuffle papers.

Julie scowled, her right eye twitching. "If you don't fess up, I'll tell Ricardo you broke me out of his penitentiary."

Connie gave her a doubtful look but after a stare down, she relented. Obviously, facing Ranger's rage was something she feared. "They have history, alright? Your dad taught Stephanie everything she needed to know about being a bounty hunter. Six years ago, they were friends."

"Close friends?"

"Pretty close."

"What about..._lovers_?" The teen squished up her lips to imitate kissing and Connie rolled her eyes.

"Stephanie never confirmed it but I suspect they had been at one time. But, that's not entirely proven."

"So," Julie pushed herself away from the desk, tapping her chin. "Dad tutors Steph on bounty hunter business, they become friends, they go through all this crazy stuff together, they fall in love but..." She snapped her fingers. "But dad has an army of genetically altered androids after him and the only way to protect Stephanie is to push her away and she marries another man, Joe-dad's arch enemy- so he's all pissed and irritated."

She turns to Connie, who's giving her a dry look.

"Was I close?"

"Dead on." The woman says sarcastically. "You do know that she's divorcing Joe right?"

_No, I hadn't known but now I do_. Julie only shrugged. "Give me a break. I'm running on limited knowledge here."

"Just drop it. And, since you're out, here." Connie handed her a few files. "Try to bring in some dough, we're freaking sinking and Vinnie's up my ass."

Julie grabbed them and stuck them under her arm. "Where is the slime ball?"

"Running errands."

They exchanged looks, both thinking about Vinnie's "extracurricular" activities and shuddered. Julie patted the files. "Anymore info on my dad and-"

"Julie!"

The girl was smart enough to hear the warning tone. "Fine. I'll just ask Steph herself." She then turned on her heel and walked out, hopping on one of her dad's motorcycles that she stole and zooming away.

Connie's eyes widened at the vehicle, hearing it disappear before shaking her head. "Ricardo's motorcycle, Jul? Really?"

* * *

"Julie!" Ellen Plum pulled the girl in for a tight hug. "How have you been?"

"Good. Great. You?" The teenager asked, following her saw Ellen's husband in his usual seat, watching T.V and hollered to him, gaining a grunt in reply.

Julie met the Plums around the first few weeks upon arriving in Trenton. In actuality, she met Grandma Mazur while she was doing her bounty hunter thing. The old woman was one of her skips actually. Well, long story short, the old woman became her first captured skip (after cleverly dodging her for days) and one of her friends. The old woman told Julie stories about how Stephanie use to be the bonds officer and how Julie reminded her of the brown haired woman. In a few short days, she became at ease in the Plum household and, according to Ellen Plum, it was comforting to have her there.

She just likes the idea of babying you like she did Steph, Grandma Mazur had told her once, the woman secretly likes dealing with bounty hunters.

After listening to Ellen rumble on about who knows what and eating a slice of pineapple upside down cake, Julie politely interrupted. "Is Stephanie around? I heard she was back in town and wanted to talk to her."

"No, sorry, she left a few hours ago. Said she'd be gone for a while."

Julie's chest inflated and she stifled a sigh. She had been looking forward to speaking with the woman some more. There was a crash upstairs and Ellen excused herself to check on it, mumbling about Grandma Mazur using the bathroom. While waiting for her to return, the teen helped herself to seconds.

Halfway through her third slice, a tiny voice startled her, "Who are you?"

Julie turned and had to do a double take at the glowing tiny girl before her. Tiny, slender frame. Pink, sleeveless dress. Long, beautiful flowing dark hair. The oddest thing about her were the blue eyes set in her tanned face, casting such a definitive contrast.

"Hi." The teen mumbled through her mouthful of cake, suddenly nervous.

The girl scrunched up her face. "You should swallow before talking."

Julie did as told. "Sorry, you caught me off guard. I'm Julie, and you are...?"

"Kiara."

"That's a pretty name."

"Lots of people say that."

Julie smiled. "That's because it's true. Your hair is very pretty too. Actually, you're a pretty girl all together."

"Thanks. You are too." Kiara squinted at her, saying boldly, "You look like a ninja or something. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh this? I'm a bounty hunter."

Childlike excitement spread through her eyes. "You are?" She whispered in disbelief.

"That's right. I have a badge and everything." Julie said, showing it off.

"Do you carry a gun?" Her voice had lowered, as if this was a big secret.

"Well, no, not anymore." Julie grunted. "My dad took all of them away. I ride a motorcycle though." _Until my dad takes that away too, at least_.

"Really?" Kiara's expression became animated, stars dancing in her eyes at the very idea. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips, remembering something dire."Do you know my Grammies?"

"Your grammies...?"

"My Grammy Ellen and Mazur. I'm not suppose to be talking to strangers but if you know them then that's okay, isn't it? I mean, I won't get in trouble will I?"

But Julie wasn't listening. Ellen and Mazur were her grandmothers? Then that meant- Stephanie had a kid! The teen's eyes darted over the child again. So, Joe and Stephanie had a kid? No wonder her dad was mad. Wait, did her father even know? He had to. That was it. It had to be. Stephanie had a kid and Ricardo was still in love with her. But, that didn't add up. After all, Stephanie was divorcing her husband so why care so much about the kid?

_Damn it_, Julie groaned inwardly, _I hate not knowing_!

Just then, Ellen waltzed by in, taking in the scene.

"Kiara and I were just getting acquainted." Julie offered with an easy smile. Her eyes flashed at a sudden idea. "Actually, I was wondering whether or not I could take her for a ride? I'm sure she hates being cooped up in here all day." She offered the little girl a glance mixed with a wink and saw the effect she desired; unbridled joy at the preposition.

"Oh please please pleaseeee! Can I, Grammy Ellen?"

"I don't know..."

"It'll only be for a little bit." Julie assured.

"PLEASEEEEEEEE!"

"Fine." Ellen relented. "But only for a few hours! I want you here when your mother returns!"

But Kiara was already out of the door by the time Ellen finished her sentence with Julie close behind her. _We need to split before Mrs. Plum sees the motorcycle..._

Julie strapped the helmet, meant for her, onto Kiara's head, lifted her onto the seat and swung her own legs onto the vehicle. "Wrap your arms around me and hold on real tight, okay? Don't let go." She instructed, gaining a vicious nod from the little girl. She then revved it up and watched Ellen race outside, her eyes widened in shock. Julie mentally reminded herself to say sorry to the woman and get her a gift before she zipped out of the driveway and waved, yelling, "Thanks for the cake, Mrs. Plum!" before disappearing down the street_._ Leaving a very angry Ellen Plum screaming down the door.

_

* * *

_

Stephanie glanced down at the slip of paper Connie had given to her yesterday after their deep talk and then back up at the row houses. After a few minutes of deliberating, she decided that talking to someone else about her problems was exactly what she needed. She couldn't talk to her mother- she was too critical, too unattached to human emotions to broach such a touchy subject Because, heavens forbid, she make a mistake and botch the entire Plum family name.

No, she needed a friend. One that wouldn't judge. Connie had already heard her pitiful story so, who else was next on her short list of close friends? Besides Mary Lou, who no longer contacted her, that next person was Lula.

She had moved to Morrisville, they had said yesterday and Lula had given her the address years ago, and she was guilty of saying she had just now attempted to visit. So, here Stephanie was; riding around in a unfamiliar city searching for the house of an old friend she dearly missed. Nevertheless, she was little nervous to see Lula again. The last time she saw her was for Kiara's fifth birthday. The large woman had made quite the effort to keep contact with her and she was more than appreciative, even if she hadn't tried as hard to keep it going. It had been almost two years since their last reunion. Stephanie wondered how much Lula had changed.

A few minutes later, the brown haired woman rolled into the driveway of a medium sized, completely normal looking house with a square garage and chimney. It was the kind of house Stephanie couldn't picture Lula- exotic, larger than life Lula- and Tank-intimidating, scary ass Tank- living in together.

Stephanie cut the engine off, breathed in deeply, got out and walked up to the door. She took another deep breath and raised her hand, poised to knock.

Before she could, however, the door swung open and out ran Tank, slamming into her full force, sending her sprawling across the lawn. He stopped, looked down in confusion and grimaced. "Oh jeez, sorry, I hadn't seen you-" He stopped in mid-sentence, recognition dawning. "Stephanie? Holy shit, is that you?"

She couldn't answer however because the wind had been knocked out of her. Tank realized her wheezing and helped her up. "My bad, I didn't see you. You okay?"

"Fine."She wheezed, clutching her chest. "And you?"

Tank laughed. "You could always take a hit. What are you doing here? I didn't know you were back in Jersey."

"Yeah, I came to visit Lula."

Without warning, a shadow came over his face and his eyes widened, looking as though he was in pain. "Lula." He whispered before taking her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Lula!"

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked in a panic, heart beating wildly at his frightened expression.

"Lula's in the hospital." Were the next rushed words out of his mouth. "Come on, we have to go!"

* * *

More suspense! Haha. That's three updates in a row, can I get a "Whoop, whoop?" (: Review please and thanks!


	8. Chapter Seven

All of your reviews and kind words make my day, seriously. I love giving you all a story that you enjoy to read or giving you a piece of something you've been waiting for. Your happiness is my happiness.

(:

* * *

Chapter Seven

_

* * *

_

_It's so surreal_, was the first thing that came to Stephanie's mind as she followed Tank into the white painted walls of the hospital room,_ being here in this room feels almost like a dream_.

Her eyes scanned across the carpeted floors and gentle colors that made the space seem bigger than it was. She had been in a hospital before, probably much too often, so she knew that every single room was identical. Too neat, too organized, too composed. It was one of the reasons she hated going. It was as if they thought that the dread of being maimed or shot or dying could be lifted if there were just enough plumpness in a pillow.

But all of that fear and apprehension faded when she caught sight of the woman lying in the bed. Her hair was like a bird's nest on top her head, sprawled and wild. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her clothes were soaked through with sweat. Physically, she was in the worst possible condition ever.

And she was smiling.

No, she was _glowing_.

For that is what a woman does after she gives birth.

It was that woman's intuition that told Stephanie her long lost friend had just had an off spring long before she saw the tiny crib placed beside the bed. Before she watched Tank's massive form slowly lean over to look inside, as if he was afraid he'd frighten it. His dark eyes twinkled with something wondrous and he reached into the crib to rub the child's temple, Stephanie guessed, or something like that.

It was a magical site. A great experience to share.

One that Stephanie had gone through herself. Except, hers hadn't been as happy. No, when she had looked down at her blue eyed, dark haired baby, she saw only guilt and pain. Emotions that magnified when Joe had taken little Kiara into his hands and told her, with such confidence, like a promise, that he was her daddy and he loved her.

Of course, there had been no real reason why he should have doubted it.

Stephanie felt bad about not knowing Lula had been pregnant but she wasn't sure who to be mad at. Yes, Lula hadn't mentioned it once. Not at any of their random phone calls they shared through the months. Not any time before. Not any time after. Hell, Stephanie had thought she and Tank had came to a mutual understanding about NOT having children.

But as she watched the couple stare down in the crib with adoration, she knew instantly that it was mostly HER fault. If she had came down to visit, she would easily noticed Lula's belly. If she had came down, she would have saw how happy they both were about having one. If she had came down, she would have learned that they had actually been planning for one.

She felt terrible. So terrible, in fact, that she was on the verge of turning and sprinting out of the room until Lula spoke up, finally addressing her. "Who are you?" The surprise and confusion in her eyes told Stephanie that the woman hadn't even noticed her until now. And the sympathy in Tank's also told her that, as soon as he had laid sight of his family, his mind has completely forgotten her.

He took Lula's hand in his, grinning mischievously. To this date, it was the only time Stephanie had saw him so happy and...light hearted. When had stoic, emotionless Tank changed?

"Dear, this is Stephanie." _Dear?_

"Stephanie?" Lula frowned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Stephanie Plum. Remember?"

She did. For her eyes shot to Tank and she narrowed them dangerously. "If this is your idea of a practical joke, Pierre, I'm not laughing. I'll have you know that Stephanie Plum is miles across the Earth in California. Seriously, this chick doesn't even look like her."

Amusement fluttered across Tank's face and he stepped back, raising his eyebrows and arms as a sign of peace. "I swear, sweetheart. I'm not lying."

Stephanie chose that time to step forward and she smiled. "He's telling the truth, Lu. It's me."

Then Lula's eyes bugged out of her sockets and her face contorted in a grimace and she wailed and laughed and cried and motioned Stephanie closer for a bear hug that nearly broke her ribs. Then she cried some more and wiped her face and then grinned magnificently and moaned and cried.

"You'll have to excuse her. Her hormones are on the fritz." Tank whispered, laughter seeping into his words. Stephanie nodded. She understood perfectly. After all, she had gone through that roller coaster ride as well.

"I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you!"

Stephanie shrugged. She hadn't been surprised by her lack of recognition although, to her, she didn't consider herself looking much different. But, she had to admit that upon first sight, she probably wouldn't have recognized Lula as well. As she sat there, balling into her hands, Stephanie noted how much different she seemed. Her hair, that had once been full of colorful waves and contraptions was a modest black. Her face was deserted of makeup, her fingers and neck deserted of jewelery. She had even lost a considerate amount of weight. No longer over weight but not technically skinny, Stephanie mused.

But what had changed the most about Lula was her attitude.

Six years ago, Lula wouldn't have been lying in this bed, crying over her friend's return and hugging her baby and calling Tank by his real name. Six years ago, she would have been eating doughnuts, wearing skin tight leopard pants, shooting at people, being loud and obnoxious and in charge.

The Lula she knew from six years ago didn't match the woman she stared at today. This vulnerable woman who held onto Tank and showed compassion.

Which only proved to Stephanie that everyone had moved on and grown up. It told her that all the people she knew back then were no more.

That idea was enlightening. It meant she could start anew. That they all could start anew.

"You look great." Stephanie found herself saying, receiving a blush from her friend. _LULA BLUSHED?_

"Thank you for lying to me, white girl." _Ah, still some of the Lula she had known in there._ "But I'm aware of how horrible I look."

Stephanie was aware too and she hadn't been lying but she didn't try to explain her statement. It was too complicated to put into words how Lula's altered personality and appearance made her look so great.

Tank's cell phone rung and he excused himself, silently sliding out of the room and closing the door.

"I'm sorry." Lula blurted out as soon as he left.

"For what?"

"For not telling you I was pregnant. I meant to, I really did but...there had been an accident. I went to bathroom, right? And there was all this blood. Too much blood. I thought I was going to lose it. I didn't tell you because I wouldn't have had the courage to explain that to you. I figured if I didn't talk about it, it wouldn't jinx anything. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Lula. Seriously." Stephanie smiled warmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "So no one knew?"

"A few people did. The ones I told before the accident. Like Connie and Tank, of course and whoever else he told." Lula fiddled with the edge of the covers. "I didn't tell my mom until this morning. She nearly bit my head off over the phone. She's flying out here tomorrow."

Stephanie had never heard Lula speak about her past or her family. She had been a prostitute when they met, something that seemed so far away now, and hadn't really thought much on it. After all, if someone wanted to tell you about something then they would. But, now, she wondered how close she was to her mother. Wondered if she had sisters, a brother, an uncle. Then she wondered if she was a bad friend for not already knowing those details about a woman she had known for years.

"Beautiful, don't you think?" Lula asked. Stephanie snapped from her daze to look at her and saw that she was gazing inside the crib. The brown haired woman walked over to get a better view inside and what she saw made her eyes increase to the size of bowling balls.

"Lula?"

"Hm?"

"There are two babies in here." Stephanie stated, dazed.

"I know. I had twins."

Stephanie stared down at the little bodies, curled around each other, brown skin gleaming beautifully in the sun shining through the windows. One had a puff of hair that resembled a Mohawk and the other had strands of hair stuck to its head like it had been gelled on. They were asleep, tiny bellies gently moving up and down, small mouths open.

"They're adorable. Have you named them yet?"

"Yeah, Pierre filled it out. Say hello to Little Rambo and Sub-zero."

Stephanie turned and the look on her face caused Lula to burst into laughter. "You're joking."

"Of course." Lula smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I would never let Pierre sign anything. Mr. Mohawk is Jabari Russell D'Angelo. The other is Jaya Lei D' Angelo."

"Tank's last name is D'Angelo?"

"Yeah. And his first name is Pierre so stop calling him Tank, huh?" Lula laughed. "I haven't heard anyone call him that in a while."

Stephanie thought about that. Tank acquired his nickname at Rangemen, or so she believed. If no one referred to him as that anymore...did that mean he was no longer working at Rangeman?

As if she had been reading her mind, Lula added, as an afterthought, "Besides the Rangeman crew. They're so hung up over nicknames. Especially that Ricar..." She trailed off then, looking uncomfortable, and Stephanie knew that she was trying to spare her feelings. Which meant that she must have known that Ranger hated her guts. And why shouldn't she know? Lula had been here to witness him age. She must have known, much more than anyone else, how Ranger felt about her.

Strangely enough, all her conversations with Lula over the phone had never veered towards Ranger. It was like he had never existed. In actuality, all her conversations with Connie had been the exact same. And her mother, who hadn't really known Ranger that well but, apparently, knew his daughter quite well. It was as if everyone had been trying to protect her. But from what?

Then the phone calls had dwindled down to nothing and she had almost cut off complete contact with Trenton for months.

"Have you spoken to him?" Lula asked in a whisper. No one had to ask who "him" was.

"I ran into him."

"And?" Stephanie gave her a pained look and Lula sighed. "Sorry."

Suddenly, Stephanie wanted desperately to change the subject. "So Tan-Er, Pierre, still works at Rangeman?"

"Kinda. Not really. He resigned when we moved down here to Morrisville but he still helps whenever they need him. For the most part however, he quit. He said he didn't want to be in that line of work. With a child on the way and a wife to take care of. Even so, I knew it was rough for him. Leaving those guys." Lula smiled lightly. "They were the closest friends he has. Still are."

"So what does he do for money?"

"He's a stripper." She said it so matter-of-factly, it sounded like the absolute truth. When Stephanie's force morphed into horror, Lula burst into a laughing fit again. "He's trying to start up his own company. He doesn't have all the details yet so I'm not going to say much more. But, in the meantime, he works as a bouncer down at a club. We don't really need the money though, because the man has crazy cash in the bank. He just wants to be secure. He's really paranoid, did you know that? Has this crazy OCD, too. He has to take four showers every morning. Gets up at like two in the morning to start. Did you know?"

No, Stephanie thought, I hadn't known that. But she hadn't known much about anyone, she was beginning to realize. "Are you happy?" She suddenly found herself asking. "Are you happy with him? With your new house? Your family?"

A grin split Lula's face into a wide grin. "I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad." Was Stephanie's reply. But what she really wanted to say was that she wasn't glad. In a deep, superficial way that shamed her, Stephanie wanted to say that Lula shouldn't have been sitting here, glowing with happiness when her life was slowly falling apart. What she wanted to say was that seeing Ranger had unnerved her like no other. But also intrigued her. She wanted to see him, speak to him.

What she wanted to scream was, _How do you talk to a man that wanted nothing to do with you? _

And what she wanted to know was why she always screwed herself over.

* * *

Julie wasn't having the greatest day.

Her father was on a war path. No one was answering her questions. Everyone kept treating her like a little kid. Ms. Plum had just called her and screamed for minutes upon minutes about taking Kiara out on this motorcycle and it was getting dark really fast. Which meant she had to go home soon. To her dad. Who, at the moment, was calling her.

That couldn't be good.

_Ring ring. _

In one fluid motion, Julie grabbed her phone from her pocket, put it up to her mouth and breathed, "Hello?" while simultaneously running a red light. Horns honked and words that Kiara had never heard before, but could easily guess were bad, flew threw the air at them. The little girl held on tighter to Julie's waist.

"You aren't suppose to be talking on your phone when you're driving." Kiara shouted over the engine of the motorcycle. "And you ran a red light."

Julie hushed her furiously, a bit ashamed at her unorthodox behavior. The girl was right, after all. She was breaking all kinds of driving rules. Unfortunately, she had bigger things to worry about. Like, for instance, the man screaming at her through her phone. The man who had been screaming for, approximately, a minute without rest.

"Listen dad," Julie started, steering the motorcycle with one hand, perfectly aware of the dangers she was putting Stephanie's daughter into but confident enough in her abilities to continue riding like a maniac. "I can't talk right now. I'm driving."

"Driving! Driving what?" Ranger demanded. Julie could actually hear the grinding of his teeth.

"That guy just stuck his finger at us." Kiara spoke from behind.

"Dad, I gotta-"

"You're driving that motorcycle aren't you?" Ranger's voice carried so far that Kiara winced. "I know. I can hear it. Julie, God damn it, who told you to get my motorcycle? I told you to STAY INSIDE! DID I NOT?"

"Dad, I really have to go." Julie sighed, swerving through traffic.

"What you HAVE to do is stop disobeying my orders!" Ranger fumed from over the phone.

"Aren't you driving on the wrong side of the road?" Kiara asked

Ignoring the girl behind her, Julie said, "You never even rode this thing, dad-"

"That doesn't give you the opportunity to take it!"

"You're going to hit that man." Kiara said, risking a second to unlock her arms from around Julie's waist and point. Julie barely missed him.

Ranger was far from done with his tirade. "If you don't come home and give me my motorcycle back, you are going to be in a WORLD of pain! Do you understand me? Huh? You have went too far! When I catch you, you're never going to see the light of day again, do you UNDERSTAND? NOW. COME. HOME. Or I will be forced to send Lester-"

Julie clicked off and pocketed her phone just in time to pivot the vehicle onto the right side of the road and off the sidewalk. Her phone rung again but she ignored it. It was obvious her father was still mad. And when he got like that, there was nothing anyone could say to lift his spirits. She had to admit though that his anger was always a bit hilarious. Well, from far away. Threatening her with a chase from Lester was like sicking a cat on an elephant. When it came down to it, Lester was one of the biggest sweethearts she ever did meet.

"Do you always drive like this?" Throughout the whole escapade, Kiara hadn't once sounded panicked or fearful. Not when they almost got ran off the road or even hit someone. If anything, the little girl sounded curious and exhilarated.

Julie blinked and then smiled. This was her kind of gal. "No, sorry. I just had to take that call. I promise, from here on out, I'll drive like a sane person."

"Who was that?" Kiara asked as they came to a stop at a red light. "They sounded really mad."

Julie smirked to herself. _Oh, you have no idea. _"Just some crazy lunatic. Do you want to go home, now? It's getting dark."

"No!" Kiara screeched, burying her head into Julie's back. "Can't we ride a little while longer? Please?"

"Sure." Julie smiled. But, in her head, she thought of all the ways her dad would dismember her head when she got home.

Thirty minutes later, Julie was leaning lazily on the motorcycle in front of the doughnut shop. Through the large glass, she watched Kiara carefully as she pointed at all of the creamy delights she wanted. The man behind the desk was giving her a weird look which was justified when the little girl pulled out the fifty dollars Julie had given her to get whatever she wanted.

She was starting to regret giving her so much - _what if she bought a dozen and then threw up?_ - and was about to walk in when a voice from behind made her groan.

"Well. Well. Well." The man spoke up, an easy confidence in his voice. "What have we got here?"

"He actually sent you?" Julie asked tiredly, turning to stare at Lester with an annoyed expression. He was standing there in all his glory. Arms crossed over his chest, ram rod straight. The muscles under his black shirt were evident. The dark hair that curled around his collar and forehead looked wet. He had on khaki shorts and sandals and there was a evil glint in his azure eyes.

When Julie had first arrived in New Jersey, her dad had sent Lester to pick her up from the airport. Although, "pick up" was a light word. He had dressed up as a burglar, kidnapped her without saying a word, tied her up, stuffed her into the back of the car and drove off. The terror that had stricken her had been beyond terrible. She remembered crying, screaming, whimpering, begging. When the car had finally stopped, Lester had dragged her outside and Ranger had been standing there, looking emotionless.

Then he had said, with a smirk, "Welcome to Trenton."

Later, Ranger would claim that it had been meant to make her feel better. His exact words were, "After thinking you'd been kidnapped by a giant, crazed looking man, anything else that happened after wards won't be as bad, right?"

It had taken her months to forgive both him and Ranger for that stunt. Even though Lester had insisted that he had only done it because her dad made him. "I would have just gotten you a teddy bear." The man had said. When she finally got past it, she realized that Lester was really nice and kind and fun and kinda cute.

Or "Devilishly handsome", as she wrote in her diary.

Yes, she had a diary.

"Of course he sent me." Lester smiled proudly. "Now, how about you just come along easy? I don't want to have to hurt you."

Julie scoffed but said nothing, made no action. They stared at each other, eyes narrowed, for almost five minutes before Lester groaned and threw his hands up in the air. His "cool guy" facade came crashing down and he stood there, looking pained. "Please come with me?" He begged. "I can't go back to your dad empty handed, Jules."

"Whose problem is that?"

Lester rolled his eyes and walked over to stand before her. "Don't make me taser you. I will, you know. I have it in my pocket."

They both knew he was bluffing and Julie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm reaching in my pocket."

Julie stared.

"I'm almost there."

Julie smirked.

"I'm grabbing the taser."

She coughed, feigned cleaning her nails.

"I have the taser in my hands."

She cocked her head to the side, the picture of innocence.

Lester's hand fell away in defeat and Julie saw that he actually had a candy bar. "You were going to threaten me with chocolate?"

"No. I stole this from the new guy's desk." He said, unwrapping it. "That guy is pretty dense. Ranger already, quite literary, threw him out the window for bringing candy yesterday."

Julie remembered. He had broken an arm. "I keep telling dad he needs anger management."

Lester scoffed and took a bite of the candy bar. It was sweet and refreshing and he melted. Julie understood. Her father didn't allow fat, sodium or anything fun on the job. "Hey. There's a kid walking towards us with dozens of doughnuts." He stated, a little dazed. "Do you see that too or am I just dreaming?"

She turned and watched Kiara stumble to her, loaded with sweets that would, most definitely, ruin her perfect little teeth."Look, Julie!" She squealed in delight. "I got one of each kind!"

"I see." Julie smiled weakly, feeling like a bad role model. Who let a kid buy their own sweets?

Lester raised his brows, looking between the two girls, a question obvious on his mind. Instead of asking, though, he leaned down to look Kiara in the face with a friendly smile. "You wouldn't mind sharing a few of those, would you?"

"Who are you?"

"A friend of Julie's. Listen, that long one right there with the icing looks really good..."

"Their mine."

"C'mon kid, didn't your mother ever tell you to share?"

"She told me not to talk to strangers." The little girl glared darkly, eying the man with anger, face in a pout.

"I just want one!"

Kiara stuck out her tongue and Lester made a face back at her. Julie watched the six year old and the thirty something year old man go back and forth making faces at each other, with disbelief. Soon enough, Kiara started to giggle and then smile and then laugh out loud. Right before her eyes, Julie witnessed the girl grow an instant bond with Lester. Which was expected. The man was good at charming people. He was easy to get along with. He was fun. He didn't take himself seriously. He instilled trust.

"Here." Kiara smiled, as she handed him the doughnut he had wanted. "You can have it."

"Thanks, kid." Lester ate it in one bite, stuffing the whole thing into his mouth. Kiara giggled. He then looked up at Julie. "You need to be more like this little girl right here, Jules." He said around the doughnut in his mouth. "She's not as difficult as you."

Julie rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, watching as Lester made faces to amuse Stephanie's daughter.

I left with one kid and ended up with two, she thought dryly.

* * *

(:

How was it?

Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter Eight

I hope you all enjoy this next installment (:

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

Kiara knew they were talking about her. She could tell by the way they glanced at her every one or two minutes. It was what grownups always did when they wanted to have a private conversation about someone around them. She wasn't sure why they did it but she figured it was because they wanted to make sure that she couldn't hear whatever they were saying. Which was fine with her. She kinda didn't want to know either.

She sat on the seat of the motorcycle, eating doughnuts. She had given the majority to Lester- because he had practically begged- and Julie had taken a few so she only had two which made her a little sad because she had wanted to eat a lot. Her mom never really let her eat candy and sweets. She said it was bad for her. But one or two doughnuts wouldn't hurt, would it? She didn't think it would.

Standing a few feet away, where Julie had dragged Lester on the guise of "wanting to talk to him about something important", they spoke in hushed tones. Julie looked to see that Kiara had abandoned her treat to follow a bug around the vehicle and turned back to the man before her.

"So who exactly is the girl anyway?" Lester asked, chewing furiously. "Babysitting?"

"Not quite." Julie put hands on hips before continuing. "She's Stephanie's daughter."

A strangled sound came from Lester's throat and he started to cough to clear his air way. He beat his chest to help and Julie watched his face carefully. He was obviously surprised by this news. _But why?_ She wondered, narrowing her eyes. If she was to find out anything about her father and Stephanie than she'd have to play it cool. And if any one was the easiest to weasel information from, it would have to be Lester.

"Stephanie _Plum's_ daughter?" Lester asked in a croak, shooting a look back at the little girl who was giggling at something crawling on the ground. Julie nodded and watched him process the information with a raise of his eyebrows but nothing more. "Huh."

"Huh? That's all you have to say?" He shrugged and Julie silently fumed. "That doesn't SURPRISE you at all? Don't you want to know who the father is?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Lester asked blandly. "I mean, who did she run off to California with?"

"It just doesn't make sense." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"What doesn't?"

"My father's reaction to seeing her." Julie shot a side long glance at Kiara who was now skipping along the cement, humming and shaking her head around."I mean, you should have seen him, Les. He was furious. He was raging mad. The scariest I've ever seen. Connie told me that they had this 'thing', right? That they had been kinda sorta romantically involved but not exactly. I guess if he fell in love with her and she ran away with...oh, what's his name? Poe? If she ran off with Poe then I could see him being a little sad, a little angry. But he shouldn't have been that mad. Not if they weren't even all that serious. And if Stephanie was with Poe, my dad must have known. And if my dad knew that than why would her leaving affect him so much? Unless him and Stephanie had some kind of affair which I honestly couldn't imagine."

She had spoken all of this in a rush, spitting out idea after idea, flailing her arms in the air. When she finally quieted, Lester blinked. "Wow. You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"

"You have no idea." Julie sighed, shoulders slumping. "I've been obsessed ever since Stephanie came back."

"Why do you care so much?"

She shrugged. "He's my dad. I don't like seeing him this way."

Lester gave her a knowing look.

"Okay fine!" She exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "This stupid city is boring! I need some action, some drama!"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, forget about it. If Ricardo doesn't want you to know something, you will not know it."

"Please." Julie scoffed. "You guys give my dad too much credit sometimes. He isn't the only one who knows how to be sneaky. And he certainly is not as smart as me."

"You know, "Lester started, staring at the little girl who had mounted the motorcycle again and was pretending to ride it. She was leaned forward like a horse rider, cranking her hand around the handle in a mock revving. "she's kinds cute and innocent. I would have expected Stephanie's daughter to be more...shit, I don't know. Gung ho."

"Oh please. She's only six."

"I bet Stephanie was already climbing trees at that age."

Julie noticed something in Lester's voice as he spoke about the woman, something she hadn't noticed before. A fondness. "Were you and Stephanie close?"

Lester shrugged. "She worked for Rangeman a few times. We got use to her. Ranger used to have us patrolling her when she was in danger. Which was, like, daily." He smiled at the memory. "Her nickname was Bombshell. Man, she use to make this place exciting." She use to make any place exciting, he thought, she could walk into a room with baggy clothes on and ignite a fire in any man's heart. He hadn't put much thought in it until now, but Lester really did miss her. Under better circumstances, she would have visited Rangeman. They could have all gone out for drinks, reminisced.

_But that will never happen now_, Lester thought with a sigh, staring at Stephanie's daughter.

Kiara was sitting back on the motorcycle, with her last doughnut in hand, swinging her legs and humming. She wondered how long the two were going to talk because she really wanted to ride on it again. She liked how fast it was and the _vroom vroom_ sound it made. She stuffed the remaining doughnut in her mouth, chewed and swallowed before looking up at the sky. Her mind went to her daddy, who use to point up at the sky when they laid in the grass and trace outlines of things in the clouds. She frowned sadly. She really missed her dad. She missed him tucking her in and night when he was home and bringing her candy and-

Suddenly, Kiara couldn't breathe. She gagged, choked, clutched at her throat. She tried to scream for help but no sound came out. She fell off the motorcycle, hit the cement hard. There was a brief flash of light, where she saw her father smiling at her, before the world turned black.

* * *

Ranger felt like banging his head against a brick wall.

His daughter was rapidly getting on his last nerve. He tried so hard to discipline her but it just never worked. It was like she had her own rule book to living life. He wondered if chopping off her legs would prove useful but thought better of it. He had sent Lester to go retrieve her but he wasn't very confident about his employee. Don't get him wrong, Lester was one of his best men but when it came to Julie, the man was a lost cause.

Aside from his daughter, he was informed that his best friend had just had his baby. Or correction, _babies_. He smiled at the thought. Tank and Lula raising a kid would have been quite a site but raising two kids? He could barely comprehend it. So, after making sure his schedule was clear, he had driven to Morrisville to visit.

He had never dreamed about running into Stephanie. AGAIN.

She had been in the hospital parking lot, pointing and screaming at her car. Her car that looked ancient and past repair. Obviously, it wasn't working. She kicked at the tire and then held her toe after wards, whimpering slightly.

In spite of himself, Ranger smiled. She looked like a cartoon character with her large purse, yelling at the car as if it was a person. He caught himself soon after, quickly tucking the grin away, and set his jaw in a scowl. He didn't want to deal with her right now. He was already volatile enough.

He thought about simply walking past her. Surely, someone else would help her home. It was no longer his responsibility to keep her safe. Then again, it had _never_ been his responsibility. But he still had helped her. Even though he didn't have to, even though he virtually owed her nothing, he had always gone to her aid.

And she had repaid his kindness by deserting him.

The emotions were back. Rage, anger, pity, sadness, disappointment, regret. He had balled them up and stuffed them into the back of his heart but they always proved resilient, leaking out at the most unexpected times. He clenched the steering wheel hard and worked at calming himself. He would not make a scene like he had done when he first saw her. He wouldn't let her get to him. He had build up this wall against her for six whole years. He could not let her break it down so easily.

Yet she was, he realized as he stared at her, because he was still contemplating helping her. He could feel something tug at his heart and he clenched his teeth. How could he still feel something for her? How?

He stepped out of his sleek, black car and strode purposely to her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to leave her standing there. No matter how hard he carved his outer shell, she still had the ability to crack through it.

He hated her. He hated her brown hair, her blue eyes, her soft lips. He hated everything about her.

"Get in."

Stephanie turned her gaze on him, just now noticing his presence and her eyebrows raised. She opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. She rubbed at her eyes to make sure she was seeing things clearly.

She was. Ranger was standing before her, glowering down at her, hands clenched, a bulge in his jaw, darkness in his black eyes. He looked menacing, dressed in all black with his hair flying around his face. She took an involuntary step back.

"Get. In." He repeated, venom seeping into every syllable. It took her a moment to realize that he was handing her the keys to his Porsche, that was parked two spaces down from her. Had she been that caught up in her own affairs to notice?

She didn't understand how he could stare at her with so much hatred while simultaneously offering her a favor. Her head spun with confusion. "I appreciate the help, Rang-er...Ricardo. But I'm fine."

He blew out a sigh. "Your car isn't working and you probably have no idea how to navigate around this city to find a tow truck or call a cab. How do you plan to get home?"

She had no idea. She couldn't bring herself to pull Tank away from his family just to take her home. Her mom wasn't answering the phone. Maybe Connie? If she wasn't too busy. She suddenly felt stupid. She should have had taken her car to a mechanic before this. She was so naive when it came to vehicles. She sighed and glanced back at Ranger. He looked indifferent now, almost tired. The site confused her even more. Hadn't he just been glaring at her? Hadn't he nearly bitten her head off the first time they ran into each other? He was still unpredictable, she thought. The last thing he probably wanted to do was give her a ride home but he was doing so anyway.

Why? What had changed?

Maybe he was softening up to her. She tried to keep the joy off of her face at the thought. Would now be a good time to tell him the truth about Kiara?

Would _any_ time be a good time?

She sighed at the thought. If he didn't like her now, he'd probably despise her after she told him.

Stephanie was reaching for the keys, preparing to thank him when her phone rang. She smiled nervously at Ranger, who only raised an eyebrow, and pulled the device from her purse. She checked the display, didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

It was a man. "Stephanie?" He sounded breathless, worried.

"Who's this?"

"This is Lester, Steph. You need to come down to the hospital. Something happened to Kiara."


End file.
